Altanys Faemourn
|Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Family: |Row 8 info = Lou'ys Faemourn(father) Syleen Faemourn (mother, deceased) Albaric Faemourn (uncle) Syradriel Faeblood (cousin) Absolyn Faemourn (brother) Ja'que Faemourn (brother) Elyse Faemourn (sister) Daeyanie Kal'anath (mistress)}} Lord Altanys Faemourn is the lord of the House of Faemourn and the leader of Fae'yrel after the abdication of his father, Lou'ys Faemourn following the Faemourn Succession Crisis. Having been exiled from Suramar before his family's departure from the city, mostly due to his anti-legion rhetoric, Altanys barely survived the outside without access to the Nightwell. Having been exiled for speaking out against Elisande in her presence, Altanys barely scraped by until meeting the Blades of Greymane, specifically, Berenal Grayblade. Luck brought him to Berenal and the Blades, who fed his addiction well enough to keep him stable, but not whole once more. Approached by his brother, Ja’que, Altanys sided with the Insurrectionists in his family to right the wrongs done by his father. Altanys was given one of the smuggled fruits by his brother, as well as his prized daggers that he lost during his exiling. By the end of the crisis, he had been named the new leader of the House of Faemourn, even after a face off with his father. A final reminder of the conflict for Altanys was that of his eyes, exposure to one of his brother's unstable cores caused the elf's previously silver eyes to shine gold, akin to that of their Night elven kin. Now leading Fae'yrel, Altanys has continued his pledge to aid the order, going as far as to become a member of the Blades' Gray Company. Altanys was instrumental in the recovery of Kal'thiranoras, as it was a threat to Fae'yrel. The ancient Highborne weapon was shipped through Fae'yrel back to the Ashen Coast, where it remains. History Altanys Faemourn is the eldest son of Lou'ys Faemourn and his wife, Syleen Faemourn, having been born a Nightborne within Suramar. Having been told as a young child of the history of his family, Altanys was born with a strong sense of familial pride in his youth. The Faemourns once lorded over the land of Fae'yrel, under the leadership of Prince Farondis. However, having caught wind of Farondis' plans to betray Queen Azshara, Lou'ys sent his family away to Suramar while he fought in the War of the Ancients, against the Queen. After Azshara slaughtered the whole of Nar'thalas, Lou'ys was devastated. Having befriended a member of the Blue Dragonflight, known as Saphhigos, the drake carried Lou'ys back to Suramar, where he reunited with his wife and brothers before settling in the city under Grand Magistrix Elisande. When the barrier was erected over the city, the Faemourns were safely inside. Altanys and his kin were born after the transformation of the Night Elves into Nightborne, as Lou'ys believed it was important for the family to settle into their new lifestyle; having held out hope that the barrier may one day go down. Once he had been convinced otherwise, Lou'ys shaped Altanys into the perfect heir. Altanys was charming, smart, and a statesman. He had been trained with spell and blade, just as his father had been, and was well versed in history and philosophical arts. For all intents and purposes, Altanys was like a younger version of Lou'ys in the eyes of the nobility. Behind closed doors, however, this was not the case. Altanys was far more spirited and caring than his father had been. Lou'ys had been tempered by war and discipline, Altanys had grown up in the lap of luxury, as his family enjoyed their status as one of Elisande's closest advisory houses. To further compound this issue, Altanys had begun to grow bold, even so far as to question his father in private. While Lou'ys was always quick to shut his heir down in these meetings, he could never have expected the brazen attitude of Altanys to have gotten as temperamental as it became. Following the exiling of First Arcanist Thalysra and later the alliance of the Legion, Altanys spoke out of turn durign one of the court meetings within the Nighthold. Questioning the loyalty of Elisande to the people of Suramar, Lou'ys could only watch in horror as his son had spoken words that Lou'ys could only silently think. While Lou'ys did not disagree with Altanys, given that the Nightborne was stating they never should have allied with the Legion, to support his son would spell death for his family. When Altanys was finished, Elisande ordered for Altanys' execution. On the day his son was to be executed, Lou'ys managed to convince Elisande and her courtiers to allow him exile instead, to let him see the horrors outside of Suramar instead of executing his son, sparing the House of Faemourn humiliation. Given Lou'ys' service, the request was granted. Altanys was given few supplies, his weapons confiscated, and was forced out into the wilderness. The grief of her son being exiled, however, was too much for Altanys' mother, Syleen; who became deathly ill and later perished. It was said that her last words were begging her husband to bring Altanys home, though Lou'ys knew he had no such power. Luck and the training he'd learned kept Altanys alive in the wilderness outside of Suramar City. Having managed to find the other Nightfallen, as Altanys withered, he learned how to syphon mana and keep himself sane as his removal from Arcwine slowly degraded his sanity. Finding Suramar far too hostile and full of other withering Nightborne who were willing to slaughter one another for the slightest bit of mana, Altanys headed southwest, to his family's lands in Azsuna. On his way to Fae'yrel in Azsuna, Altanys managed to scrounge his way through the blue dragon's pools that were located across the dotted ruins of Nar'thalas. Using these, Altanys was capable of keeping himself from withering, though each day was a constant struggle. By chance, however, he met the wandering Duke Berenal Grayblade of Gilneas. Altanys had seen the outlanders who had come to the Broken Isles in passing, but it was only after the Worgen defeated a Nightsaber bearing down on the Nightfallen. With his sanity still in check, Altanys offered to aid Berenal across Azsuna by acting as a sort of guide, his extended time in the area having aided him. In exchange, Berenal would keep the Nightfallen safe from harm as he extracted mana from where he could. This alliance proved useful, as by the time of the Nightfallen rebellion, Berenal managed to smuggle a small amount of Arcwine to Altanys. This allowed for the Nightfallen to finally stabilize his condition by rationing the Arcwine alongside his mana supplements. While he would not immediately transform back into a Nightborne, it would allow him to stop the withering and thus, his degradation into madness. Altanys aided the Blades across the Broken Isles, progressively making friends and allies within the Order. Content to remain with them as long as he could sustain his condition, Altanys also began to pursue additional research on the isles, across the shattered ruins that remained. While he had always been astute in Suramar, Altanys had found there was only so much he could learn within the tight confines of the city. As Altanys travelled Azsuna, looking for the lands of Fae'yrel or what may remain of them, he stumbled upon a caravan of Nightborne bearing his family's crest by chance. As the caravan stopped, Altanys attempted to steal a crate of Arcwine, getting several bottles before being caught by a man adorned in green and black, the trappings of his house. None other than his brother, Ja'que, Altanys managed to convince the man of his identity before he alerted the guardsmen, the two embracing in reunion. Ja'que had been Altanys' only ally within the family after his declared execution, having kept him in the loop before his exile, and as a result, Altanys trusted his brother immensely. Informing Ja'que of how he had survived and of the Gilnean order, the brothers spent as much time as they could before Ja'que had to return to his trip to Fae'yrel. Being gifted two crates and a runesaber from the caravan, Ja'que promised to contact Altanys soon concerning the future of their family before departing quickly. Unsure of what this meant, Altanys took the parting gifts and returned to the Blades' side. It was not until much later on that a courier found Altanys, having contacted him by way of the Blades, that Ja'que was in need of Altanys' aid. Lou'ys was presumed dead during the riots in Suramar, and Fae'yrel, which was being restored as a satellite state of Suramar in Azsuna, was in turmoil. A power struggle had ripped out between the family without a clear heir, given that Ja'que and Altanys' other brother, Absolyn, were twins, and that their sister, Elyse, had also curried much favor. Elyse, while a daughter of Lou'ys, had been his most faithful attendant besides Altanys, having often attended meetings alongside her father and brother, and as a result had curried enough favor to have her gender disregarded in terms of consideration for succession by the Faemourn elders. Beseeching the Blades to aid his family, in the hopes that Altanys could get his brother Ja'que as head in order to have the Faemourns work against Suramar, Altanys came to the Blades for aid. Convincing them of the value of the cause, the Blades moved to Fae'yrel out of hopes of also establishing a forward post in the region. Outside of the gates, the Blades met with Ja'que, whom had smuggled an extra fruit of the Arcan'dor for his brother. Fully restored, Altanys aided his brother in undermining their siblings, having found that Ja'que held the smallest control of the family. Altanys' uncle, Albaric, had held the family together during this period, but he had no intention of taking over the family due to his ailing health and staunch belief in maintaining the principles of succession; and as a result allowed Altanys to aid Ja'que as an outside source. Regardless of the shortcoming of Ja'que holding the least sway, however, the Blades were able to keep Elyse out of running after discovering her Highmountain Tauren lover, whom was disguised as her bodyguard. With Elyse blackmailed, Absolyn became the greatest threat to the Blades' ability to overcome the succession crisis. Absolyn had allied himself staunchly with his Father's supporters, and had even brought Felborne into Fae'yrel. His plans to prove himself as Lou'ys' most worthy successor came in the form of a golem manufactory he was in the process of restoring, which would allow Fae'yrel to immediately supplant their guard force in order to speed up restoration of the elven land. With Altanys' aid, the group snuck into the factory and sabotaged it by tampering with the golem cores that were within the factory. Having found that Absolyn had failed several times to create a stable core, the Blades swapped out the successfully made stable core with that of one of the failed cores; placing it within Absolyn's magnum opus golem. When the core caused the Golem to explode, Altanys was caught in the after shock of the blast and knocked unconscious. When he awoke, his silver eyes had turned gold from the exposure to the energy within the core; which had burned a bright gold within the golems as well. Having destroyed his siblings' attempts at succeeding their father, Altanys and his brother prepared for their ascent to the gates for Ja'que's coronation. It was revealed here, however, that Ja'que had accrued a substantial debt due to his constant borrowing for money in order to fund his efforts, one that would cripple the Faemourn if Ja'que were to take the seat. All seemed lost until a strange Nightfallen approached the Blades. Having approached the group several times throughout their mission in Fae'yrel, he had always asked for simple things for the Blades in return for aid or information that proved vital to their mission. Once more, the Nightfallen promised to aid the group, he would wipe away the debt, in exchange for a key favor and the Golem core that the Blades had stolen from Absolyn's factory. With little other choice, the Blades handed over the core to the strange Nightfallen, who had then promised the debts would all be paid off, and that his favor would come in far down the line. As promised, the debts were wiped away over night, and Altanys and Ja'que arrived at the gates of Fae'yrel for Ja'que's appointment as the new lord of the House of Faemourn. However, before Ja'que could ascend, their father Lou'ys returned with an entourage of Felborne. Claiming that this farce was to end, Altanys challenged his father to cease this attempt upon the family, and to turn away from Elisande as Suramar was going to fall before the forces of Azeroth. Unable to swallow his pride, Lou'ys battled the Blades within the ruins of the Faemourn citadel, before finally being convinced to yield after being defeated by the group. Seeing the value in his son's words, Lou'ys abdicated to Altanys, restoring his rights as the heir to the House of Faemourn and that of Fae'yrel. Taking residence within the Citadel, Lou'ys claimed he would meditate on his choices, and restore his roots as an honorable man, rather than that of a statesman of Suramar. As the new lord of Fae'yrel, Altanys dismissed any and all claims the city-state would have to Suramar, pledging their allegiance to that of the Grand Alliance, the Blades of Greymane], and as a result, Gilneas. Altanys himself formally joined the Blades, and pledged that Fae'yrel would always answer the call of their allies. Following this, Altanys remained an active member of the order, aiding on several missions even outside the Broken Isles, primarily with the order's Gray Company. During this time, he had also aided the Order of the Raven by informing them of the importance of Kal'thiranoras, which was a large weapon in the possession of Highborne spirits outside of his land; and a threat to Fae'yrel. After the Blades successfully claimed the weapon, Altanys was able to expand his people's land outside of their valley, and a result, solidify themselves as successfully independent. During this time, a travelling druid by the name of Daeyanie Kal'anath came into Fae'yrel, seeking to research the Nightborne of the area's knowledge. .]] Having found the group after a skirmish with demons along the border of their land, Daeyanie offered her services to the Nightborne in exchange for their aid on her quest. Infatuated with the healer, Altanys implored that Daeyanie stay in Fae’yrel as long as she saw need to; offering her as much aid as he could on her quest. As time passed on, the two grew closer until Altanys and Daeyanie’s relationship solidified; becoming his mistress in Fae’yrel. While somewhat controversial, especially due to the pomp that regulated from his siblings; who had still been seeking to undermine Altanys after his abrupt rise to power in their family, she was a welcome addition to the Lord’s life. With her assistance, his vision was also purified of the Golem core's influence; allowing him to restore his former blue vision. Providing her with the knowledge she was seeking, Daeyanie used the information locked within ancient highborne tomes to augment her abilities with nature; purging the fel and taint from the Nightmare from the regions surrounding Fae’yrel in the aftermath of the Legion’s defeat at the Tomb of Sargeras. As the champions of Azeroth rose up to Argus to defeat the Legion personally, Daeyanie’s days began to finally fall into a sense of normalcy once again; as the Cenarion Circle endeavored to purge what remained of the Nightmare in Val’sharah, the Fel began to recede with the Legion’s downfall, and her suitor was supportive of her lifestyle; going as far as to accompany her on ventures to get away from the obligations that otherwise left him drained. Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:House of Faemourn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gray Company